The Last One Standing
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: The Children Of Time are dead and there is one of them left. *Multicrossover*


**_Hello! I know i should be uploading my other stories but i hit a writers block for them. So i decided to upload the new ones i came up with. I don't know if i'm going to write a second chapter for them..._**

 ** _Also a little warning it's a multicrossover with various TV series/movies and books so i hope you don't get confused._**

 ** _I hope you like it!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Last One Standing**_

Officer Ziva David has been working for Mossad but during her missions she stumbled upon a portal in Israel and got sucked in. She had end up in a parallel universe where every fairytale she had been taught and read about were actual people.

Vampire, werewolves, Shadowhunters, witches, aliens, mutants, Metahumans, Inhumans, hunters, angels and demons and even mermaids for God's sake!

She stood inside STAR LABS and had many people looking at her shocked. She introduced herself and told them that she won't hurt them.

Just then she got shocked because she fainted since she felt an unbearable pain in the brain like her pain had connected into every mind and satellite on the entire earth.

When she came around the woman by the name Caitlyn told her that her blood test showed a mutation had been activated since she came into a contact with this Earth's radiation in order for her to survive.

She spent months and days learning how to control her powers soon she was asked by Cisco to join Barry and Oliver to find the Dominators and she did her code name was the Mind Satellite.

By the time the portal opened again she had made friends with Team Flash and Arrow and even Supergirl!

It took her two years for a portal to open and when it did she was in Mystic Hills where she came into contact with werewolves, vampires, witches. And at the same time she had her first contact with Shadowhunters and demons.

She spent eight years there and when she returned to Israel and decided to join Mossad. After her training was done another portal opened inside her room and she met Dean, Sam, Castiel and Crowley she spent ten years there but as always whenever she returned time had stand still.

Then one day she was in her room when a blue box appeared and man in leather jacket and blond woman walked out and said;

"Are you Ziva the Mind Satellite?" He had asked excited and the woman smiled excited.

"Um…whose asking?" She had asked in defense and then he said;

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose!" The Doctor had said with a smile.

"Doctor who? Rose who?" Ziva had asked confused and the two people laughed.

That was the beginning of a new friendship. The Doctor explained to her who he was and about the aliens.

"So you are the guy that protects Earth 1, huh? I guess I should say thank you for your service then." She said smiling and the Doctor smiled.

She spent years traveling with the Doctor and his companions and had made friends with many people and even was given total (secret) access to UNIT and TORCHWOOD.

When Ari decided to kill Kate Todd she knew the outcome since Jack had warned her and that is how she knew where Ari would be.

After that she was wondering why she never aged and that was what caused her to ask her friend Bonnie Bennett a witch with whom she met when she traveled to Mystic Hills and as she searched for anything abnormal in her powers found one;

Ziva used to use her powers to levitate things aka she used her mind but at times she felt unsafe or angry she used elements like rocks or water to defend herself which confused both Caitlyn and Bonnie. Then Cisco decided to ask Ziva to gather DNA samples from her family and bring it back to STAR Labs to search for anything.

Once she was able to gather the DNA and teleported with the Time Vortex she was granted by UNIT she find out her mother was a girl by the name Arianna and had showed up as a six year old in Israel and Ziva's maternal grandparents found her mother and then adopted her.

"Your DNA has alien traces and if we trace them and boom! You, Ziva David, are an Avenderian not a mutant! Your powers are telekinesis, teleportation, telepathy and you have the power to use the elements for defense that by the Avenderian history given to us by SHIELD only Royals had the ability to use elements in battle only. Your mum Arianna was known as Princess Arianna of Islet Kyra of Avendera. Your mum was about to be Queen but Erveros started a war and every child royal or not were sent to Earth by portals. You my friend are a Princess that is why you have such powers, lucky you!" Cisco had said shocked and Ziva had looked around her shocked.

That was the day she finally understood why her whole life felt like an alien.

Then she was sent to Washington DC to NCIS and she became part of the team. She was in a bomb explosion and she was hit.

That is how Gibbs was by her side when woke up screaming names;

"CLARA, RIVER NO!"

Gibbs jumped and saw her crying.

"Where is Clara? i…saw her! She told me to beware the Bad Wolf…why? She is dead…Clara is dead, Nina Lehnsherr is dead, Queen Victoria is dead, Baroness Oswald is dead and Agent Oswin Oswald is dead…how can I see her? How? I saw her getting killed by the raven…the Doctor and Jake were with me! She died whispering "let me be brave". The same thing Toshiko, Ianto and Owen told me when they died….Oh! My God! They are all dead! But I saw them! I saw them! I swear it I saw them and River Song! But…did I die?" Ziva babbled while crying she was going into panic attack.

"They told me that….that…when the Silence comes the Doctor will fall and the Demons will run. What is that supposed to mean? Who are you? Where is Jack?" Ziva babbled crying as she hugged her knees and looked at Gibbs shocked face.

"They are all dead…the Children of Time are all dead…I and Jack are the last of them…where is he? Was he hurt? He is never hurt besides the time he was taken hostage by Davros and he killed him…OH GOD! HE IS DEAD TOO! I'M THE LAST OF THEM! I'm the only one, aren't I?" She panicked and looked at Gibbs confused face.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked confused and Ziva suddenly yelled in pain as she grabbed her head and put it between her legs and cried out in pain and as Tony run inside the room worried hearing Ziva's cry Ziva looked at him and her eyes were shown icy blue.

"I'm the last on standing." She said with an emotionless voice.

"What are you talking about, Ziva?" Tony asked afraid.

"Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Captain Jack Harkness, Agent Rose Tyler, Agent Mike Smith, Agent Martha Jones, Sara Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Sky Smith, Rani Chandra Langer, Clyde Langer, Rory Williams, Amelia Pond, River Song Rory's and Amalia's daughter, Clara Oswald, Mrs. Tyler and Pete Tyler, Bill Potts, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, Anwen Williams Gwen's and Rhy's daughter, Laura and Lucas Leander, Gwendolyn Shepherd, Gideon De Villers, Charlotte Montrose, Raphael Bertelin are all dead. I'm the last one standing. I am the last of the Children of Time." Ziva said mechanically their names as if she was reading a list and she didn't even look at Tony or Gibbs but at the end when she said she was the last of them she looked at Gibbs with a broken expression.

"What are the Children of Time Ziva?" Gibbs asked worried and Ziva's eyes turned back to brown.

"We were created by a mistake…we are kids that never die….well we do but we get to become babies again and once we reach the age of ten we remember our past lives and our purpose which is preserving the entire history of the galaxies. We are born with knowledge above any human brain's capacity and we know past, present and futures." Ziva explained as she was told by the Master while being held hostages with Martha, Jack and Martha's parents and sister.

"What mistake?" Tony asked with a betrayed voice.

"We are the last technology of assassins born and trained for one reason; to kill the Ongoing Storm as many call him or I as I know him, the Doctor. The man that has prevent numerous wars from even starting and we have no recollection of it…sorry I mean you don't have any recollection I've lived all those possible wars and die in most of them. I still don't know why I'm telling you two, who are you?" Ziva asked sure of herself until she realized she was babbling galactic secrets to a bunch of strangers.

"You don't remember us, Ziva? I'm your boss, Gibbs, and this is Tony, your co-worker." Gibbs said worried and Ziva looked at them confused.

"Where do I work?" Ziva asked confused.

"NCIS" Tony said heartbroken.

"Um…you are wrong…I can't be a Marine." Ziva said in denial as she tried to get more comfortable on her bed.

"No, you're no marine, you are Mossad though." Gibbs said to Ziva who nodded.

"That sounds more like me…I'm sorry for asking this but I want to sleep…my head is killing me, no pun intended." Ziva said chuckling to her own joke which made Gibbs and Tony nod awkwardly and leave her room.

The moment the door closed Ziva jumped from the bed and teleported inside STAR Labs scaring the shit out of Cisco and Caitlyn.

"ZIVA!" Caitlyn yelled worried as Ziva collapsed on her knees…she had injured her left hip in the explosion and it was sore.

"Are you okay?" Cisco asked as Caitlyn and him helped Ziva to the Med bay and Ziva shook her head no.

"There was an explosion that was deliberately caused to kill me…are you aware of the Dark Knights and The Silence? River Song and Clara Oswald warned me while I was dead. They told me that The Doctor will fall when the Silence arrives and the Demon's will run. I know she meant Demon's Run as the asteroid where all of the Children of Time begin to exist but I have no idea what the Silence is supposed to mean. Cisco can you search through SHIELD or any database we can?" Ziva asked worried as Caitlyn checked her vitals.

"Yes, of course…wait! You died?" Cisco said with shrugged as he walked towards the computers but stopped in his tracks and turned to face Ziva with a horrified face as he asked her if she died.

"Yes, they, the paramedics, brought me back." Ziva said oblivious to what she actual went through.

"Oh! Dear Lord!" Cisco mumbled in shock as he walked to the computer.

"It's okay, Cisco, don't worry about me." Ziva told him once she sat next to him and Cisco gave her a pained smile.

"I know it's just all of us have taken such risks and we haven't realized that we are mere mortals." Cisco said deep in thoughts and Ziva nodded as she rested her back to the chair.

"I wish I was mortal, Cisco. If I was I wouldn't have thirty nine different lives in my head." Ziva sighed in defeat.

Ziva knew exactly who she was the moment her eyes turned back to brown from icy blue but needed them to leave her alone as soon as possible so she can figure out who was out to kill her furthermore she didn't want them to worry or get mixed up. It's better if they think she was crazy or in shock after the explosion also she was no worried about them trying to cross reference the name she had babbled them since they were no people from Earth 49 where she was working in NCIS.

Around 2 am Caitlyn woke Ziva up from the gurney she had fallen asleep telling her that someone was calling her. She took the phone and saw it was Gibbs.

"Fuck! They must be looking for me. I can't go back! I need to eliminate any threat before it gets to them!" Ziva told to Caitlyn in worry and Caitlyn smiled sympathetically.

"I would return to the hospital if I were you and pretend I don't remember what I said and claimed that I don't remember. Or you can pretend to be amnesiac." Caitlyn said helpfully and Ziva nodded.

Ziva looked deep in thoughts as she teleported herself inside the hospital the opposite side of the hospital. She then stumbled towards the wing where her room was and found Gibbs and Tony gasped when they saw her dressed in trousers and a jumper that wrote "STAR Labs".

"Where have you been?" Gibbs demanded and Ziva smiled.

"I…was in the garden." Ziva lied as she smiled up to Gibbs. Gibbs' eyes searched the Ziva's eyes and saw the pain in them.

"You are lying about not remembering, do you?" Gibbs whispered with a self righteous smirk.

"I do remember Jeathro but I have to protect you and the rest of the world so I can't focus on NCIS, now. The explosion was deliberate for me to be killed…and no it was no Mossad it was something more ridiculous sounding enemies." Ziva said serious and Gibbs looked disbelieving to Ziva.

"And you think I'm lying. It's okay I expected that which is the reason I am resigning." Ziva said serious and walked out of the hospital wing which caused McGee and Abby with Tony looking shocked and confused at her.

"Ziva? Where are you going?" McGee asked confused and shocked.

"Home." Ziva said emotionless without even stopping or looking at him.

She walked into her home and waved her hand above the center of her floor and a hologram computer's light surfaced.

"GI search Dark Knights in Washington DC in the year 2008." Ziva ordered and she walked to the kitchen isle and made a sandwich while GI was searching.

"Ziva, would you like to see what I found?" GI asked kindly.

"Yes, please" Ziva said excited as she took a bite off the sandwich she had made.

"Dark Knights were spotted just where the explosion happened they attracted attention because they were dressed in Armor with a black horse on it completely out of time." GI said emotionless.

"Where do they disappear? Any signs of portal activity? If yes from where to where?" Ziva asked as she sat down.

"There were signs of portal activity but Ziva there weren't any normal portals they were Defenders portals from Avendera that opened. Ziva they were searching for your mother. They were asked if they saw a girl with black hair and eyes that look just like you then you turned around they thought you were Arianna. So they target you." GI said.

"Well just my luck, GI!" Ziva exclaimed in anger.

"It doesn't seem so, Ziva." GI said.

"Thank you, GI, you did good. You can rest." Ziva said thankful and the GI shut off.

She then opened the portal and walked inside the STAR Labs just as she walked the isle she saw Barry and they high fived.

"Long time no see, Ziv!" Barry said as he smiled at her and they walked into the actual Lab.

"I know I'm kinda in love with this place. By the way, I need to pay a visit to Team Arrow some time because they might start to think I don't like them because of how much time I spend here." She said amused and Barry chuckled.

"Do that a mama bear doesn't have favorites." Barry said teased her and she laughed.

"Am I a mama bear?" Ziva asked to pretty much anyone in the room. Pretty much said everyone agreed with Barry in a choir of yes and definitely.

Ziva laughed shaking her head at how all those people from another Earth ten years into the future from the one she was coming from had become her family and knew her better than anyone plus they didn't judge her if she was Mossad and they didn't call her assassin because they did have two assassins in the team so they understood the actual difference.

"Okay, so you were right they were Dark Knights and GI told me that they were looking for my mum, Arianna." Ziva said to Cisco who nodded.

"Good, one question what is GI?" Cisco asked suspicious

"Great Intelligence. It's a computer in a sense that store history facts from past, present and future…and souls. Children Of Time are telepathetically linked with The Library which is connected to the GI we get our past lives' memories from the GI when we reach ten years of age." Ziva explained to Cisco as she walked back and forth.

"Okay so you were the target…now what do we do? Are they still looking for you?" Joe asked worried and Ziva nodded.

"Which means they will try to find locations through everyone I know and love so all of you are in danger because of me…" Ziva admitted guiltily and Joe shook his head.

"We are not in danger but your NCIS team is." Joe said serious and Ziva felt so stupid for not thinking about them!

"YOU ARE RIGHT! SHIT! HOW DO I PROTECT THEM SINCE I RESIGN?" Ziva exclaimed in disbelief as she hit herself in the head.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Everyone inside STAR Labs exclaimed in shock.

"I was intending to permanently stay here in this Earth after all this is over." Ziva admitted and Barry smiled.

"Okay, we'll discuss housing later now go back to NCIS and try to get you position back." Joe encouraged her and she smiled thankful at him as she teleported inside the bullpen only to find a letter on her desk.

 _ **Letter:**_

 _ **If you want your friends alive surrender yourself in my palace. I believe you know where is that located, Arianna.**_

 _ **Erveros.**_

 _ **End of Letter:**_

"I am not fucking Arianna!" She mumbled angrily and teleported back at STAR Labs.

"Guys! Erveros has my NCIS team! I need yours, Oliver's and maybe Kara's help!" Ziva said worried and Barry nodded as he speed away to warn Oliver.

A second later the whole Team Arrow were inside STAR Labs and Cisco got ready to open a portal to Kara's earth.

In two hours later team Superflasharrow were waiting for Ziva's signal if she needed help as she walked dressed in her attire as Mind Satellite.

She walked inside the throne room and saw her team chained in the sides of the room.

"Ziva?" Abby exclaimed shocked but Ziva shushed her.

"Agh! Shirah! Arianna's daughter!" Erveros said amused.

"Too bad I wanted your mother, child."Erveros spatted.

"Too bad it is I you get. My mother has been dead for two billion years for my timeline. So you only get me." Ziva said smirking.

"I see you probably met Shirah, haven't you?" Ziva said smirking and he laughed.

"You are a Child of Time and an Avenderian Princess, it's quite rare, Shirah." Erveros said in a mocking tone.

"Are we here to chit chat or are you going to kill me?" Ziva asked bored and Erveros laughed as Dark knights charged at her and Abby yelled in horror as Ziva raised her hand and the Dark knights were smashed onto the walls and a second later their necks snapped while Ziva closed her hand in a fist.

"Where do they train, Erveros? They are really sloppy." Ziva noted bored.

"They were my best knights, Shirah!" Erveros yelled in anger and then Ziva used a defense spell she learnt from her 38th life as a Magician student at Brakebills and sent Erveros flying across the room and then he was telekinetically was brought to his knees and then in front of Ziva and then she punched him.

"That was for Laura and Lucas Leander and their family! And this is for the war you started!" Ziva said after she punched him and then snapped his neck and threw him like a potato sack.

Ziva then whistle and Barry and Oliver walked in and Oliver saw the dead Erveros.

"I guess I owe Felicity 50 bucks and a date night." Oliver said chuckling.

"Seriously?" Ziva asked Oliver and he smirked.

"What about you?" Ziva asked Barry who rubbed his hooded head.

"I owe Cisco seventy bucks and I owe Julian to hear one of his Metahuman biology lectures" Barry said hesitantly and Ziva kicked his ass.

"Nice to know that you know me so well you idiots!" Ziva said angrily but smiled.

"Ziva what the hell is going on?!" Gibbs exclaimed in anger and Ziva looked at him and sighed.

"It's a long story. Flash tell Killer Frost to come in we need her expertise to break the chains." Ziva said to the Flash and a girl with white hair and silver get up walked in and used her ice powers to freeze the chains.

"Here you go, Mama bear." Caitlyn said smirking and Ziva laughed as she crushed each and every chain with her foot freeing her NCIS team.

"SHE HAS POWERS?" McGee and Tony with Abby exclaimed in shock.

Ziva didn't answer them she touched each and everyone one of them knocking them out.

The NCIS team woke up on their respective desks confused.

At night Gibbs was working on his boat when he found a book on top of desk with his Bourbon.

" _ **The Story of Princess Shirah of Avendera and Masada."**_

Gibbs raised his eyebrows as he looked the white cover of the book and opened the book to find Ziva David's picture dressed in old Jewish attire. And had tattoos all over her hands.

Gibbs sat shocked at the picture of Ziva but at the same time she looked so different.

"How is it possible?" He whispered in confusion.

"What do you know about past lives, Gibbs?" A voice scared him as she sat on top of the unfinished boat.

"Nothing why?" Gibbs asked Ziva who smiled and jumped off the boat careful not to destroy anything.

"I had thirty nine past lives and I remember them all. I can't die if I do I get reborn and start from zero. That is why you see me in this picture. Read the book and all of your questions about me will be answered. I will take my leave." Ziva said wisely and Gibbs noticed how she sounded like an old person.

"Good night, Ziva, I expect you in the morning at NCIS." Gibbs told her and she chuckled as she nodded before teleporting away.

Gibbs read the book the very same night.

He was shocked yet what Ziva babbled when she woke up in the hospital made sense surprisingly.

 ** _So? Did you like my mixing? I hope you like it and didn't find it confusing if you did i'm here to answer any questions._**

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**


End file.
